What Happens Under the Mistletoe, Stays Under the Mistletoe!
by CrackdownDraco
Summary: Maura hosts a Christmas party for the Rizzolis and their friends. High jinks ensue, and Jane discovers Maura has a plan. Fluffy Rizzles will be the name of the game in this short story. Reviews welcomed. Epilogue called *Spring Cleaning* is up so I can finally say this is *complete* but please note .. *Rating change to M*
1. Prologue: Getting ready

**#**

* * *

**Authors note: **

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT et al, and I make no claim to them. Once they've had a bit of holiday cheer I promise to return them safe and sound, they can even take back mince pies and drinks of their choice if they want. This is purely for fun and not for profit. **

**Copyright: The rest of the story however is mine and mine alone, and may not be reproduced or reposted in any form without express permission of myself. Although if may be achieved on suitable fanficion sites with this disclaimer, authors note and copyright in place. **

**This came about from a post I saw on Facebook which I used for the title. **

**Sorry, it's not been beta read, so I apologize ahead of time for any glaring errors, and I'm sure there are a few. Nothing is ever completely error free. Oh, and the sale in the UK .. That's real. It takes place every year and is a huge event locally. This will be short and sweet, really not more than a one shot given my normal writing amount per chapter, but I've decided to split it up for easier writing. **

**Summary: Maura hosts a Christmas party for the Rizzolis and their friends. High jinks ensue, and Jane discovers Maura has a plan. Fluffy Rizzles will be the name of the game in this short story.**

* * *

**What Happens Under the Mistletoe,**_** Stays**_** Under the Mistletoe!**

#

#

#

Prologue: Getting ready.

#

#

#

Maura checked the house one final time. A few years back she wouldn't have considered inviting friends over for a Christmas party. Indeed a few years back, outside of work, she'd only ever had acquaintances, people she knew from the Isles Foundation and other charitable associations, none of whom she would consider friends, let alone close friends. And then Jane Rizzoli made her way into the Doctors life and before she knew it Maura not only had one friend, but a ready-made family. Admittedly a loud Italian family that often confused her to start with, but she was welcomed with open arms and they somehow became her family nevertheless. The Rizzoli's were so unlike anybody or anything Maura had experienced up until then, and to be honest, it had taken some getting used to, but now she wouldn't change it for the world. Well, there was _one_ small detail she'd like to change, and she hoped by the end of the night that it would happen. And that small detail was all about her best friend Jane.

Along with Jane, Maura was expecting the rest of the Rizzoli's, Angela, Frankie and Tommy. Lydia and TJ were invited, but because of the later hour were unlikely to attend. However, the ME had felt it was important to invite Tommy's son and TJ's Mother as relations between the two families were still in the early stages, and she hoped extending the invitation would benefit them all. Aside from the Rizzoli's, Barry Frost, Vince Korsak and Sean Cavanaugh from the Boston Homicide Police Department were also expected to be there, as were Suzie Chang and Alex Simmons from her own department. With luck, her own Mother, Constance Isles was flying in from France, and should make the party as she was due to arrive into Boston that evening and had promised to make her way to the house the moment the plane landed and she'd cleared customs and immigration.

Bass was safely ensconced in his specially built habitat which occupied one small room downstairs. Provision for Jo Friday, (Jane's small mongrel dog) was made with a new red and green striped blanket gracing her dog bed, and themed bowls suitable for the festive season were placed nearby for food and water.

The food was perfect, the atmosphere light and airy, the wines and beers special chosen, and the decorations ideal. With one final wistful glance at the large bunch of mistletoe hanging between the kitchen and front door, Maura knew it was time for her to change.

Smiling to herself, the blond woman made her way into the master bedroom, and hoped her plans for the evening would come to pass. Jane wouldn't know what had hit her, or at least that's what Maura was hoping, she felt they had been skirting around their mutual attraction for far too long. The mistletoe was going to play a big part, and had been specially imported from a major sale that was held in Britain every year at a place called Tenbury Wells. For this to work Maura wasn't taking any chances, and only the best of the best would do. The planning had been meticulous, and both her own Mother and Angela Rizzoli had agreed to the idea, and it was with some nerves that Maura began the calming routine of changing into an evening dress, simple in its classic cut, hanging just below the knee, red in colour with a plunging back. Minimal jewellery, a light dusting of makeup, red heels to completed the outfit and the Doctor was ready. Taking a deep calming breath she made her way into the main part of the house ready to greet her guests.


	2. Let's Get This Party Started

**Authors Note: Gosh, wow, all the reviews, follows, alerts etc from just the prologue took me totally by surprise. Thank you all and I can only hope this chapter lives up to expectations … No pressure guys *gulp.* **

**There is likely to be at least one more chapter after this, maybe even two depending on how the idea in my head flows into words on the computer. **

**Once again this hasn't been beta read, so all and any mistakes are mine and mine alone, and I apologize for them in advance. **

#

#

#

Chapter 1: Let's Get This Party Started.

#

#

#

Angela was the first person to make her way inside the house. She looked resplendent in a sapphire blue floor length gown, split up one side to mid-thigh, which she had purchased whilst on a shopping trip with Maura. It had been on that trip, during a break for refreshments that Maura had first made a tentative enquiry about how the older Rizzoli would feel if Maura wooed her daughter. The ME had been unaccountably nervous when she'd first broached the subject. And although Angela had been a little bit shocked to start with, once she'd thought about how close Maura and her daughter were she realized Jane probably felt the same way as the Doctor, but because of her upbringing was likely to hide her feelings unless pushed. Once Jane's Mother had got over the initial shock of Maura's enquiry her first words had been. "What can I do to help?" The beaming smile she'd received in return proved how much this meant to the blond woman and they'd spent the next hour or so in discussion and planning.

Turning to greet Angela as she made her way through the door Maura brought her hand up to her chest and gasped. "Oh my, that dress looks even lovelier than I remember."

Twirling bashfully Angela replied. "Do you really think so? Only the cut is so much more daring than I'm used to."

Making her way to the other woman's side and hugging her gently so they didn't crease their respective gowns Maura was quick to reassure Angela. "Oh absolutely, and if this doesn't get the Lieutenant's attention he's more of a fool than I realized."

"Oh I hope you're right honey, but tonight is really about you and Jane, and I must say you look beautiful, so is everything in place?"

"Thank you, and yes, Frankie and Barry both have dates, they are getting cabs. Tommy just phoned to say he is bringing Lydia although TJ is staying with Lydia's Mother for the evening, and Vince is kindly picking them up."

Maura smiled when Angela clapped her hands together and said. "Perfect, and what about Constance?"

"I checked the airline's website a few minutes ago, and the plane is due to land on schedule. She should arrive about an hour after everybody else."

Taking Maura's hand Angela led them over to the kitchen counter which was doubling as a bar for the evening. Dropping the ME's hand to take a chilled bottle of champagne out of an ice bucket, she said. "Then let's grab a drink before people start arriving," and filling two glasses she handed one to Maura, then raised her own in toast. "To a happy holiday season, and to new beginnings." After Angela had taken a sip of the Veuve Clicquot Yellow Label Brut NV, she looked at Maura with surprise. "That's nicer than I thought it would be."

"Yes, for an everyday Champagne this is my preferred drink." A sly smile crossed Maura's face. "I've kept the Dom Pérignon 2003 vintage back for a special occasion."

Before Angela could reply there was a knock at the main entrance, and Frankie opened to door to announce his arrival.

#

#

#

Not unexpectedly Jane had phoned to say she was running late. The Homicide department had just closed a case that had been keeping the Detective very busy, so much so that Maura often resorted to emotional blackmail to get the tall woman to eat and sleep. Finally they had caught the killer, and Jane had dragged herself away from the precinct exhausted. This is what had led to her oversleeping that afternoon, and although Maura was missing her presence, she was relieved to know Jane had caught up on some much needed rest.

Gushing unnecessary apologizes when she finally arrived, Maura smiled fondly at the taller woman and taking her hand led her into the kitchen area where it was quieter. Pushing a beer into Jane's other hand she said. "Nonsense, unwind and enjoy the evening. "

Finally relaxing, Jane took a drink of beer. "Thank you," taking in the dress the other woman was wearing Jane glanced down at her own light blue cotton pants and blue blouse. "Although I'm feeling slightly under-dressed for the occasion, you did say casual. Right?"

"Indeed I did, don't worry, you look fine," Maura reassured her. Just then the door was knocked once more, and glancing at the time Maura added. "That must be my Mother, Jane do you mind getting that for me while I let Angela know she has arrived, they are going to share the guest house."

Looking somewhat puzzled at the parental role reversal Jane said. "Of course, do you want her bags taking over straightaway?"

"Yes please, that would help enormously," reaching to hug the taller woman Maura added. "Thank you."

"Always," and still looking a bit confused, Jane went and did as Maura had asked. Not realizing that by getting Jane out of the way Maura had time to fill everybody in on the final details of the evenings plan.

#

#

#

The party was going well, and people were relaxed and enjoying each other's company. Jane had stayed close to the Doctor, and during a slight lull had pulled the shorter woman to one side. "What do you know about Frankie's date?" She hissed, glancing towards her younger brother. Ever since the debacle with Theresa she had been protective about whom he dated.

Patting Jane's arm Maura replied calmly. "Julie's a legal aide in the DA's office. They met when he went to pick up a search warrant for you one day, and from what I've heard she's very nice."

"Are you sure?" Jane said, still wary of the woman she didn't know.

"Yes," smiling slightly to take the sting out of her words Maura added. "Now stop being such a worrywart and enjoy yourself. Anyway, Frankie's big enough to take care of himself."

"Yeah," Jane sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, after all I'm a genius," Maura laughed when Jane gave her a surprised look. "What, am I not allowed to joke with my best friend?"

"Well, yeah," throwing her hands up in the air Jane added. "Aw what the Hell, yes, you're right, I promise to not worry about anything else for the rest of the night."

"That's the spirit," patting Jane's side lightly Maura gestured to the rest of the gathering. "Come on, let's re-joined the party before they realize we're missing."

As they crossed under the mistletoe Vince Korsak looked up and said. "I think it's that time people."

"Wait? Time for what?" Jane wanted to know, immediately suspicious of her former partner.

"It's time for the traditional mistletoe kisses." He smirked in her direction.

Jane smirked back at the older man, "Well, you can count me out, I'm happy to leave that to the lovebirds of the gathering."

#

#

#

Susie Chang was the first to move, dragging Alex behind her. "We'll start," she declared, and to a round of applause and encouraging hollers they kissed. Alex reached up to claim the first berry from the bunch.

Enthusiastically Tommy dragged Lydia over, and they kissed causing the young woman to giggle and Tommy retrieved his berry.

"What is it with the kissing thing, and taking the berry?" Jane whispered to Maura, as Frankie and Julia took their place.

"There are a couple of ideas about how that came into being a Christmas tradition. My favorite comes from the British myth. In the first century, the Druids in Britain believed that mistletoe could perform miracles, from providing fertility to humans and animals to healing diseases and protecting people from witchcraft. The earliest documented case of kissing under the mistletoe as we know it dates from 16th century England, a custom that was apparently very popular at that time. In some cultures, most notably in Europe, if you kissed a woman under the mistletoe it was a proposal of marriage. After each kiss, a berry is plucked from the bush, when the berries are all plucked the privilege of being able to kiss the women ceases."

"Huh," looking back Jane noted Frost and his date, a young patrol officer who had helped at a recent crime scene, were under the mistletoe. He was smiling at the attractive young brunette, obviously enjoying his evening.

"Not many berries left," Vince Korsak interrupted the flow of conversation. "Who else wants a go?"

"I do," Angela Rizzoli said, forcefully grabbing Sean Cavanagh's hand, causing Jane to groan slightly in embarrassment, but she didn't say anything out loud, not wanting to spoil the evening.

"Well," Vince looked unaccountably pleased with himself. "That leaves me the choice of three absolutely gorgeous women. Who would like to join me?"

Eyes wide with panic Jane took a step back. "Oh God _no_! Don't even think it!"

In her haste to backtrack away from the other Detective, Jane missed the smile shared between Maura, Angela and Constance, followed by a wink that Constance gave her daughter and so was momentarily stunned when the older Isles said. "It would be an honor Mr Korsak."

"Vince, please," Korsak corrected as he held out his hand, which Maura's Mother took gracefully. "Shall we?" A light chaste kiss on the lips followed, and there was a final berry left on the mistletoe.

Left standing with her mouth agape at what had just transpired Jane suddenly realized the focus of attention had shifted to her and Maura.

"One berry left," Frankie called out.

"Yes, go on Jane, I bet Maura won't mind if you give her a kiss," Angela added, much to Jane's amazement and she was just trying to work out how serious her Mother was when Maura then took her aback, causing total mental whiplash.

"Well, you did say you'd be the guy," Maura murmured low enough so only Jane could hear her, smiling demurely.

#

#

#


	3. What Happens Under the Mistletoe…

**Authors Note: Again, wow, thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts etc, again you all took me by surprise, nice surprise, humbling you all like the story. I promise I have read all the reviews, and sorry I've not had time to respond to each one individually, but there are a couple I would like to address here ….. LuvreadingR-I, Good heavens, please don't feel you need to rewrite your mistletoe scenes, there is only so much leeway with how you can deal with them, and I certainly don't have claim to the legends surrounding the whole kissing under the mistletoe…... And Zoe- Britain, nope, I am British, and it is Tenbury Wells in Herefordshire, close to the Shropshire/Welsh border. It's a small market town that has held mistletoe and holly sales for about 100 years now, if you want to take a look, it's easily googled. :o)**

**As a couple of reviews have said, how will Jane react, we all know she's complex, so I've tried to keep her within character as much as possible, so I hope you'll be happy with the balance I've gone for. There is one chapter after this, then maybe an epilogue, I'll see how it goes.**

**Again, not been beta read, so all and any mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.**

* * *

#

#

#

Chapter 2: What Happens Under the Mistletoe…

#

#

#

"You want me to kiss you?" Jane finally managed to rasp out, wondering why all the moisture seemed to have suddenly left her mouth.

"Why yes, I do believe that is the tradition," Maura agreed easily, the hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Jane discovered her world had constricted down to focus on a single person and that person was Maura. Almost in a daze she found herself agreeing to the request. "Okay," and taking Maura's hand she moved them into position totally unaware of the very pleased faces that surrounded them. _'You can do this Rizzoli.'_ Jane thought to herself. _'Just a quick chaste kiss like the one Korsak and Constance shared, and you'll be fine.'_

Gently she lowered her lips to Maura's, and when they met Jane closed her eyes, not expecting to experience such a visceral sensation flowing through her. Feeling Maura's hands drop to her hips, pulling their bodies closer Jane groaned lightly and without thought deepened the kiss. Suddenly remembering they had other people in the house she broke away from the blond woman, blindly reached for the final berry, and stumbled into the kitchen. Silence followed her for a moment, before Vince once again took charge and directed people towards the food. Grateful her former partner had taken the attention away from what had happened Jane grabbed at the counter to regain some semblance of emotional balance. Glancing back she could see Maura was still standing under the mistletoe, her fingers ghosting over her lips with an amazed expression on her face.

"Hey honey," Angela had made her way to her daughters' side. "Are you okay, you seem a little distracted?"

"Yeah," Jane croaked out, desperately hoping her Mother wasn't going to make a big deal about what had just transpired. She might have known Angela Rizzoli was never one to let things lie.

"You know Janie, you could do a lot worse," Angela said carefully. "But I really don't think you could do any better."

"What!" Jane exclaimed. "Worse than what? Better than what?" She could feel the tendrils of panic over how wonderful it had felt when kissing Maura returning, and Jane struggled to maintain her calm façade.

"Maura," Angela explained. "After all she is a Doctor, and already like another member of this family." Waiting patiently, the expected reaction from her daughter wasn't long in coming.

"I've gotta go, tired ya know, long week and all, say goodbye to Maur for me." And before Angela could utter another word, Jane had rushed out of the house and grateful she'd stuck to one beer as she jumped in her car, Jane abruptly left for the safety of her own apartment

The Doctor had been brought out of her musings when Jane had brushed past her without a word, the door slamming shut in the tall woman's wake. Realizing what had happened Maura made her way over to the older Rizzoli, gently placing her hand on Angela's arm. "It's alright," she reassured the other woman. "We knew it was likely Jane would run so she could think about how she is feeling. What's important is she now knows you're not against the idea of her being in a relationship with me."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked worriedly. "Jane can be pretty stubborn when she puts her mind to it."

"I'll give her till the morning, and if she hasn't been back in touch by then I'll go to her apartment."

#

#

#

"God Jo, what do I do?" Jane groaned at her little dog as she dropped her keys into the bowl by the door, reaching down to pick up the mongrel when she came over to greet her owner.

Putting Jo back down Jane paced for a while, rubbing at the scars on her hands nervously. "I kissed my best friend, like really kissed her. Then Ma says I couldn't do any better than Maura. I mean what the Hell?" Finding the apartment too constricting Jane gathered up the dogs' leash, and turning around and collecting her keys back out of the bowl Jane took Jo for a walk along the sidewalks close to the apartment. The whole time Jane was rehashing the moment under the mistletoe.

"Okay, I need to think about this logically," glancing down to see Jo was busy sniffing at a tree Jane snorted a half laugh. "And I'm discussing this with my damned dog! That's pretty pathetic, but after Ma's comments I can't really talk to her about this, at least not straight away. I'm certainly not going to talk to Tommy or Frankie, cos they'll be ribbing me for months if they think I can't work this out without their help. That leaves Korsak or Frost." There was a slight pause while Jane considered that option. She shook her head and mock shivered. "Nah, that'd be too assed weird."

Moving on with Jo Jane's brow furrowed. "Plus I coulda sworn there were more berries on that mistletoe when I first arrived. It seems odd that there was only one berry left by the time Korsak …" Jane trailed off for a moment. "Yeah, ya know Constance was pretty quick to agree to his request. Something about this isn't adding up, especially Ma's reaction to the whole thing. I mean, I never pursued the woman I found attractive in the past because I didn't think Ma would approve." By this time they had returned to the apartment, and Jane had got settled on the sofa, with Jo besides her, enjoying the idle strokes Jane gave her fur while she talked. "But, Ma, well she practically told me she wouldn't mind if Maura and I were together. But how does Maura really feel? I mean, she didn't push me away in disgust or anything. Not that I gave her much chance to tell me off after I kissed her more than I intended to do. I really let my emotions get the better of me."

Jane groaned again, realizing she had run out on the other woman. "Oh shit, I ran, that's not good!" Dropping her head into her hands Jane mumbled. "I need to go back and apologize, and sooner rather than later." Suddenly Jane's head shot up, her eyes going wide in horror when she recalled the whole event. "Maura pulled me closer. She wasn't repulsed by the kiss at all, that look she had on her face afterwards was anything by bad. Oh crap, crap and crap! I so hope I haven't totally messed this up." And for the third time that night Jane sprung up and left her apartment.

#

#

#

Sitting in her car waiting for everybody else to leave Maura's place hadn't been part of her plan, but once Jane arrived back there she knew there was no way she wanted anybody else present when she spoke to the Doctor. By the time Angela and Constance made their way into the guest house Jane was wishing she'd picked up a thicker coat, and shivering slightly she made her way to the front door and awkwardly knocked. Shifting nervously from one foot to another Jane was worried Maura would be cross with her, not just for leaving, but also for coming back so late at night. So there was no small measure of relief when Jane saw Maura opening the door with a smile on her face, a smile that soon faded when she realized how cold the Detective had become. "Oh Jane," she lightly scolded as she grasped the taller woman by the arm and pulled her into the welcome warmth. Without allowing Jane chance to remove her coat Maura guided her to the sofa, and wrapped a blanket around her before saying, "Wait here, I'll get you something warming to drink."

Watching the Doctor work in the kitchen Jane allowed herself to take in the grace with which the other woman moved. With practiced ease the Doctor put on the teakettle, and made up two mugs ready for hot chocolate. Jane wondered if the ME knew she was lightly humming under her breath as she worked. It was captivating and Jane had to drag her gaze away for fear of being caught staring.

Picking nervously at the hem of the blanket Jane hadn't realized, until Maura placed a calming hand on her left leg, that she had been jigging that nervously as well.

"Why didn't you keep the car's engine running to stay warm?" Maura asked when she handed Jane the hot chocolate.

Taking a grateful sip of the rich drink Jane shrugged. "Didn't want to tip anybody off as they were leaving that I was there, I was worried about them seeing the fumes from the muffler. How did you know I was in my car?"

Sitting down next to Jane Maura kept her hand on the taller woman's leg, rubbing reassuring small circles as they talked. "I caught sight of it parked across the street when I let my Mother and Angela out."

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Jane felt her heart plummet at the thought that Maura didn't want her there.

"Because you needed to make that decision, although I would have come over to your apartment in the morning if you hadn't come back or at least phoned me tonight."

"You're not angry with me?" Jane almost pleaded.

Maura smiled softly. "Of course not, Jane, and I'm sorry if kissing under the mistletoe made you uncomfortable, I had hoped you wouldn't feel so bad about kissing me." Maura dropped eye contact and for a moment was unsure of herself and her scheme. "If you haven't already worked it out, I did plan the whole thing, but maybe it wasn't such a good idea. I only wanted to try and see how you'd feel about us becoming closer."

"Oh God no Maur, it was great, it just took me by surprise, good surprise now I've had chance to think about it all." Sensing Maura was about to pull away from her Jane reached over with her left hand, and clasped the Doctors arm firmly but gently. "We could go for a do over?"

Face crinkling in confusing Maura asked. "A do over, what exactly is that?"

"We kiss under the mistletoe again." Jane said positively, making up her mind once and for all about deepening her relationship with Maura. Placing her mug on the table, Jane reached over to do the same with Maura's drink.

"Oh! You'd like that?" A surprised but pleased look now crossed Maura's face.

"Yeah, I would, so how about it Doc, want to make out under the mistletoe?" Jane waggled her eyebrows for effect as she spoke.

Maura couldn't help it and the laugh of joy she gave echoed around the house before she replied. "I have a much better idea Detective, there are no berries left on this bunch, so how would you feel about coming over for lunch tomorrow, just the two of us, and we'll go for that do over as you call it. That way I can make sure we have some new mistletoe up for then."

"And just how many berries would this new bunch have?" Jane almost growled. The idea appealing to her in so many ways she wasn't sure what to think next.

"Oh, I think I can make sure there'll be enough for our purposes."

Hot chocolate forgotten Jane lent forward, shedding the blanket as she moved closer to the other woman. "I'll see you for lunch then," Jane whispered the words so close to Maura's lips they were sharing the same air. With an evil smirk Jane pulled back as Maura closed her eyes and gave a frustrated groan when the anticipated kiss didn't arrive. "And you can consider that payment for ambushing me earlier." Taking pity on the blond woman as she stood up to leave, Jane reached back down and gave Maura's forehead a quick kiss. "I'll be here for twelve, does that give you enough time?"

Maura nodded, and watched as Jane left herself out of the house, finally she moved to lock the door and make her way to the main bedroom, wondering and hoping what tomorrow would bring.

#

#

#


	4. Stays Under the Mistletoe!

**Authors Note: Okay, sorry this is posted a little bit later than I thought it would be, and I am afraid it may seem a bit rushed writing wise as I really didn't want to not finish the main premise of the story. Real life from 2012 has thrown yet another nasty major curve ball into the lives of me and my sister, so while I will try and write a small epilogue for Christmas I can't say for certainty that will happen. However, I think I got the main points covered so hopefully people won't be too disappointed if the epilogue doesn't happen. I will leave the story status as unfinished for now, and change later if I don't get chance to write the epilogue. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, I have read them all, but haven't had time to reply to them individually. **

**I'm afraid I can't really write M rated scenes, but it is hopefully a decent attempt at PG-13.**

**Again, not been beta read, and I'm not as happy with this chapter as I might have been, but it was this or nothing I'm afraid. So sorry if it lacks somewhat, it could just be it feels that way to me because I haven't had the chance I would normally have to go over what I have written and expand/change things.**

**Enjoy the ending, and may you have a kind holiday season.**

_**I dedicate this to the lives lost yesterday in the tragic events at Newtown Connecticut.**_

* * *

#

#

#

Chapter 3: … Stays Under the Mistletoe!

#

#

#

Both women found they slept poorly, neither was terribly anxious. It's just that they were both finding it strange to reconcile the fact that they were finally going to do this, and unbidden, happy smiles graced their faces throughout the rest of the night. Jane was the first to give in to not sleeping well, and rose early to take Jo out, and then go for a long run. Running wasn't something she'd done a lot of until she'd met Maura, but Jane had discovered she liked the routine and cadence that it provided, allowing her mind to drift and think about things unhindered.

Maura hadn't been far behind in getting up, only she chose meditation and yoga that particular morning. Again, it allowed her mind to drift and think about things without outside influences, and like Jane she emerged from her session relaxed and looking forward to lunch. First though there was the issue of letting her Mother and Angela know what had happened. Maura knew if she didn't do that straight away then the two women could likely barge into the house at an inopportune moment, and she really didn't want that to happen.

Setting up the breakfast things and making sure the coffee machine was on, Maura went and knocked on the guest house door. It was her Mother who answered, and she looked surprised to see her daughter there so early. "Good Morning Maura, is everything alright?"

"Oh yes," Maura replied brightly. "I was hoping you and Angela might like to join me for breakfast."

"Of course dear, we'll be right over." Casting an appraising eye over Maura when she nodded her acceptance of the statement Constance decided that the younger woman had some news to share with them, so she was quick to get Angela's attention and make their way over to the main house.

Taking the coffee Maura offered them, the other two women made their way to the table and settled down to help themselves to the various breakfast goods on display. Once everybody was sorted out Maura took a deep breath and said. "I expect you would both like to know what happened last night."

Putting her napkin to one side, Constance focused all her attention on her daughter. "Well, given that you haven't gone over to Jane's apartment this morning, are we to understand that Jane was in touch as you'd hoped?"

Unable to stop the beaming smile as she replied Maura looked radiant. "Yes, she came back after everybody had left and we've arranged to meet here for lunch."

"Ah," Constance gave Maura a knowing look. "And you'd like us to be out of the way for the duration."

"Do you mind?" Maura looked a bit worried, hoping she wouldn't be insulting either of the women with the request.

"Of course not, in fact Angela and I were discussing going to visit the Hughes family who are currently in Salem for the holidays. I haven't seen them in a while, and I thought Angela might like the trip out there. We would also be away overnight."

"Yeah," Angela added." I've got a few days off from the café, and I love going to Salem. Plus, if I'm honest, if I was here I'd be tempted to stick my head through the door every five minutes to see how it was going." The older Rizzoli looked slightly embarrassed by that admission. "And I think we all know how Jane would react to that!"

"Not well," Maura agreed, laughing slightly as she imagined Jane getting more and more flustered by her Mother's behavior.

"That's settled then," picking her napkin back up Constance focused once more on her food. "We'll leave around ten, I'll have a car come and collect us."

"Thank you," Maura said, looking happily at both Mothers, grateful for their understanding.

#

#

#

Pleased she'd ordered more than one bunch of mistletoe, Maura soon had the berry-less branches swapped over to something more fitting for lunch with Jane. Returning the stash she had left over to the garage, where it was hidden under some tarpaulin, Maura hoped the final bunch could be hung up for Christmas day itself. If she was really lucky, there could even be a partial repeat of today on the cards.

Finishing off the food, and setting the table Maura was finally pleased with the end result and all she had to do was wait for Jane to arrive. At exactly twelve there was a rap at the door, and Maura was there in a split second, opening it to find Jane looking bashful, dressed in some jeans and a white oxford shirt with a leather jacket completing her outfit. Reaching out Jane offered the bunch of flowers she had in her hand to the Doctor. "I figured if we were going to have a lunch date I'd do this right, seeing as you seemed determined I be the guy and all" she quickly explained, almost as if she wasn't quite sure how the other woman would react.

Not one to normally be swayed by overtly romantic gestures Maura was genuinely touched by the thought as she took hold of the flowers. "They're beautiful Jane, thank you," and reaching over she gave the taller woman a quick kiss on the cheek before leading them inside. Indicating Jane should sit while she put the flowers in a vase, Maura took her time in arranging them and deciding where they should go. Eventually she was done and was able to turn her attention back to Jane. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Hmm, a little," Jane replied, distracted somewhat by what Maura was wearing. She had seen the ME in all types of clothes before, but seeing their relationship in a new light had allowed the Detective to really appreciate the way Maura chose her outfits and today she was elegant in a classic cut knee length dark blue skirt and powder blue silk blouse.

Maura laughed realizing Jane wasn't really that focused on food. "Come on," she said as she pulled Jane towards the table and sat her down. "As much as I think we'd both like to skip lunch, we do need to eat."

Taking the Doctor up on her invitation Jane said. "It's awfully quiet over at the guest house. Where are our meddling parents?"

Maura smiled. "They've gone to visit friends of my Mothers, they'll be back tomorrow. I think Angela was slightly taken aback when the limousine turned up though."

"I bet," Jane laughed, imaging her Mothers excitement at being driven around in such a luxurious vehicle. "I only hope Constance was up to dealing with Ma's enthusiasm."

"Oh, they'll be fine," Maura said confidently. "I haven't seen my Mother this relaxed in years. I think it will do them both the world of good."

"That's alright then," and leaning forward to capture a freshly baked roll, Jane moved on to the issue of eating.

#

#

#

The rest of their lunch had been an easy and relaxed affair, and finally they had cleared the table of dirty plates and cutlery, and were standing in the kitchen. Jane was looking at the mistletoe with a raised eyebrow. "That's a lot of berries Maur," she said lightly, reaching out to intertwine the fingers of one hand with Maura's. Gently she tugged the shorter woman until they were standing directly under the mistletoe. "How do you propose we go about reducing their number?"

"Oh, I have one or two ideas," Maura replied coyly as she moved closer to the taller woman, wrapping her hands around Jane's waist and feeling the other woman's arms link behind her shoulders. She then ghosted her lips against Jane's at the last moment.

Jane's eyes fluttered shut for a brief instant before she said. "I really don't think that was worth a berry Doctor." Leaning down she captured Maura's lips, taking her time with the kiss, reveling in the experience knowing there was nothing to interrupt them this time. Breaking off the wondrous feeling Jane reached up and plucked a berry from the bunch, which she placed on the table that Maura had put close to the mistletoe for that purpose, allowing their hands to remain free. "Now that's more like it," Jane proclaimed happily.

"I think you could be right," Maura agreed. "My turn," she then declared, seizing Jane's lips suddenly in a scorching kiss which left them both breathless and slightly stunned. Finally remembering the mistletoe the ME reached up and retrieved her own berry.

For long minutes they traded kisses back and forth, hands starting to reach for contact with flesh, dragging up the hems of their respective blouses, fingernails scrapping along skin, Goosebumps trailing in their wake until finally there were no berries left on the mistletoe.

"You know, as much fun as this has been," Maura said. "I think it's time to say what happens under the mistletoe…"

"…Stays under the mistletoe?" Jane asked amused at the slightly disheveled and distracted look the ME now sported.

"Actually, I was going to say, moves into a slightly more comfortable environment." Maura suddenly looked puzzled, then nervous, "unless you don't want that to happen?"

"Oh I want alright," Jane's voice had taken on a huskier tone than normal, her eyes reflecting her desire. And without another word she moved towards the Doctors bedroom, receiving no complaints from the other woman about her presumptions.

Finally they were standing against the bed, both wanting to move towards finalizing their commitment to each other, yet neither of them wanted to take the other for granted. Slowly they resumed their kisses, and hands moved under clothes. Jane reaching Maura's bra clad breast a moment before the ME found Jane's own breast under her hand. "Jeez Maura," Jane managed to breathe out in a longing filled tone. Never in her entire life had she wanted somebody so badly, loved anybody as deeply as the woman who was igniting things in her she had only ever read about up until then.

For her part Maura had found herself nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of her feelings the moment she had cupped Jane's breast. "Skin, need skin, now," she finally managed to get out in-between kissing Jane's jaw and neck, watching as the taller woman dropped her head back slightly in reaction, giving Maura better access. While she took advantage of the bounty on offer Maura was somehow able to vaguely wonder when she had last been rendered so inarticulate, and she was sure it had never happened.

There was a sense of urgency to undress at that moment, but the way they disrobed each other was reverent, and before long they were naked and moving to situate themselves on the bed. Maura lay down first, allowing Jane to hover above her, hazel eyes raking up and down the wondrous body on view. Without warning Maura's leg lifted in reaction to the emotional response that view generated. Unable to think of a time when her body had reacted without conscious thought, Maura realized that making love to Jane would be unlike anything she had experienced before. She nearly passed out when she felt the wetness from Jane spread against her thigh as Jane somehow managed to grind out. "Are you trying to kill me?!" But before the Doctor could answer Jane took possession of her lips once more, the kiss searing and full of promise of what was to come.

#

#

#

Some hours later, lazily tracing her fingers against the skin in front of her with one hand while she lay against the taller woman side Maura broke the comfortable silence. "Jane, when I said 'what happens under the mistletoe', why did you reply with 'stays under the mistletoe'? I didn't understand the reference."

"Ya know, the advertising slogan. 'What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas.' And for God's sake don't stop what you're doing, that feels good." Jane stretched like a cat from the ministrations she was receiving.

Maura's face creased in a cute way as she tried to remember if she'd heard the phrase before. "No, I don't believe I do know." She finally conceded, the patterns she was drawing on Jane slowly getting larger.

Struggling to remain focused on the conversation Jane almost moaned out her answer. "How you can know about Luke Skywalker, Yoda, The Karate Kid and Mr Miyagi and yet not know those sorts of sayings I find baffling at times."

"Well, I had reason to learn about the others as you had expressed an interest in the films." Smiling at the obvious affect she was having on the other woman, Maura wondered how long Jane could hold out before they began their lovemaking once more.

Leaning on an elbow so she could see Maura's expression better Jane asked. "You did?" Wow Maur, that's something, that's…" Jane trailed off for a moment. "Actually, I'm not sure quite what that is."

"That's love Jane. I did that because I love you." Smiling in triumph when she saw Jane's attention had been totally taken by the proclamation Maura added. "And right now I intend to show you just how much I love you."

"Oh God, I love you too," Jane groaned as Maura's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot, "now show away Doctor, show away!"

#

#

#

Waking up the following day Maura smiled as she felt Jane spooned against her back, one arm over her waist, fingers lightly tracing circles on her stomach. Shifting to capture the hand she turned around to be greeted by dark brown eyes that showed the love Jane felt for her and her alone. Giddy at the thought, Maura didn't say anything, but just lent forward to gently kiss the taller woman before finally saying. "Good morning."

Receiving a similar kiss in return Jane answered when she pulled back to take up a comfortable cuddling position. "Actually, its twenty four hours since we began this date, so it's really good afternoon."

Eyes widening in shock Maura glanced over to the clock to confirm the time. "Good heavens, I don't think I've ever slept this late before. Have you been awake long?"

Amusement flickered in Jane's eyes. "Nope, you're not the only one wondering how we could sleep for so long. And you might want to know I heard Ma coming back, she thought she was being quiet, but honestly a bull in a china shop would have made less noise. Sounds like she's in the kitchen, if we don't make an appearance soon she'll be in here, you do know that?"

Dropping her head onto Jane's shoulder, for the first time Maura wondered about the wisdom of having her girlfriends Mother staying in her guest house. Especially a Mother so invested in her children's lives and well-being Maura felt as much as heard the chuckle that rumbled through Jane's body. Lifting her head so she could look Jane in the eye she asked. "What are you laughing at?"

"You get used to her, don't worry," Jane kissed the tip of Maura's nose, "but I suggest we get out of here, and satisfy her curiosity. I'll make sure she doesn't give you the third degree."

Genuinely puzzled Maura asked. "Why would she give me the third degree and not you?"

"Because you can't lie," smirking at the look of horror on the Doctors face, Jane finally made the move to get up and dressed.

#

#

#

Angela and Constance greeted their daughters with knowing looks and cups of coffee, which they wordlessly handed over.

Jane took a sip of her drink before saying. "Okay Ma, out with it, I know you're dying to say something."

Surprising all of them, Angela just shrugged and said. "You know what Janie, for once all I want to say is how proud I am of you, proud of you both." And reaching over she pulled the other three women into a family group hug. "And I love you all, for a change Christmas is going to be wonderful this year."

#

#

#


	5. Chapter 5: Spring Cleaning

**Authors Note: Well gang, I finally managed to come up with an epilogue for this little story. Only a little over three months later than I had hoped, although it allowed me to expand it slightly in a way that I think/hope has worked.**

**This note is important: Please note the ratings change to M****. **

**It is my first attempt at an M rating, so I hope it's alright for you guys. *gulp.***

**This hasn't been beta read, so I'm sorry for all and any mistakes and I expect there will be some, if you see anything that is glaringly awful please let me know so I can correct the error.**

**Thank you for staying with me on this little journey, thank you for all the follows, reviews, story and author alerts and of course all the kind words contained within those reviews. I have appreciated reading each and every one. I had enormous fun writing this little light-hearted tome, and I hope you've all had as much fun reading it. And so, it finally comes to an end. Although, who knows, there is always next Christmas to consider … ;o)**

* * *

#

#

#

Epilogue: Spring Cleaning.

#

#

#

It was March, close to four glorious months since they had become a couple, and finally Jane was moving in with Maura. To mark to occasion Maura was up early to start breakfast, although it had been a wrench to leave the warm cocoon that Jane constantly provided.

Lying there with Jane in her normal position behind her with one arm wrapped protectively around her waist left Maura thinking that she had never felt so comfortable. Finally making a move she had managed to extricate herself without waking the taller woman. She had been up for about an hour before Jane stumbled into the kitchen yawning.

"Hey sleepy head," Maura teased lightly as she handed over a mug of coffee.

"Hey," Jane yawned around the word before taking a sip of the hot drink. "Oh that's good!" She moaned, sending shivers down Maura's spine, that voice never failed to reach the Doctor on a purely base level. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to cleanse her thoughts Maura turned to the job at hand.

"You're sure you don't mind clearing out and giving the garage a bit of a spring clean on your own while I pop and sign that report Vince is after? Only I wasn't expecting Suzie to get the results back quite so soon, she did a good job on that. " Maura said as she slipped the pancakes onto a plate and turned to place it in front of Jane.

"No," Jane waved a hand dismissively and then smiled her thanks at the food which she attacked eagerly. "I know we said we'd do that together, but it won't take long to make room for my stuff, and then we can work out where it all goes inside the house tomorrow. And as much as I love my family, I want to do this all ourselves, not worry about other people being under foot while I get moved in."

"Alright," Maura smiled as she joined Jane. "I'll get changed once we've eaten. I expect I'll be an hour or so."

Finishing her pancakes, Jane lent over and kissed Maura's cheek. "No rush, most of the furniture is staying, and honestly there isn't really that much left to move."

Thinking about that for a moment Maura realized Jane was correct. The last two months especially had seen a gradual increase in Jane's belongings being brought over to from the apartment. This last push was the natural progression of that, and she was looking forward to their time together. Satisfied she wouldn't be letting Jane down and would be here for the important part, Maura concentrated on her own breakfast and getting to the BPD as soon as possible, so she could return to help Jane without delay. Smiling she watched as Jane cleared up the breakfast things, eternally grateful to find that their friendship had only been strengthened by their becoming closer, and although work meant there could be days when they saw very little of each other. Given the nature of their respective jobs they both understood the pressures without having to make excuses. And thinking of work, Maura had a report to complete, and a wonderful woman to get home to, she didn't hang about any longer.

#

#

#

Pausing at the front door Maura looked around wondering why it was so silent within the interior of the house. "Jane," she called as she locked the door behind her.

There was no immediate answer, so frowning slightly in confusion knowing Jane was not normally this quiet she made her way into the garage, and jumped when she felt Jane's arms wrap around her from behind the door and a low whisper against her ear said. "I found something during the spring cleaning that I wasn't expecting Doctor Isles."

Gulping hard at the way Jane's tone had sent tremors throughout her body Maura struggled to bring her thoughts back to what Jane was saying, every instinct was screaming that Jane had become aroused by something in the garage but for the life of her, the blond woman couldn't think what it might be. They certainly had a few sex toys that they played with, the strap on being especially popular when Jane was in any kind of predatory mode. Indeed, Maura had been known to deliberately light that need in the taller woman on the odd occasion. And Jane's very tone suggested that was what she was feeling right now, but Maura knew there were no secret toys hidden away anywhere.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" The Detectives pitch was even huskier than before, and Jane pulled Maura back against the front of her jeans, making the Doctor gasp in anticipation when she realized Jane was packing the aforementioned strap on.

Still unable to articulate words Maura could only shake her head.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jane finished by nibbling on a particularly sensitive part of Maura's ear making her groan aloud, the first noise she had made since entering the garage.

"Maybe not," Jane laughed. A low rumble that just ignited the fire that had been simmering in Maura's belly, the fire became an out of control incendiary and finally she was able to do something. Turning in Jane's arms Maura kissed her hard, it was bruising and full of need.

Finally Maura broke the kiss and said in panting gasps. "What did you find?"

Thankfully Jane didn't tease her, and the answer came quickly. "A hidden lump of dried and withered up mistletoe under that blue tarpaulin and I'm guessing it was left over from Christmas."

"Oh!" Maura's eyes widened when she recalled leaving the remains of the mistletoe in the corner. "I'd forgotten all about that," she admitted.

Jane laughed that heart stopping laugh once more. "I thought you must have done, but it got me thinking about all the fun times we've had since then." Swinging Maura around so she was flush up against the wall Jane continued. "And being reminded about all of that got me hot and bothered and I had no way of releasing that tension, so Doctor Isles, think you can keep up with me?" She added with a smirk.

"Try me!" Maura dared without conscious thought.

"Challenge accepted," and Jane pulled her back into another heated kiss, slowly working the fingers of one hand up Maura's legs, making the doctor glad she had gone for stockings that morning. When Jane realized what Maura was wearing she growled low in her throat, and before Maura could react had slipped the hand up and under the edge of Maura's lace panties, drawing a finger through the copious amount of moisture she found there. Lifting Maura's skirt out the way Jane allowed the Doctor to bring her legs up and around her slim waist as she undid the jeans with her other hand and dropped the jeans to her knees. For a moment Maura worried about her back being against the rough wall of the garage before she realized Jane had positioned them very carefully so Maura had the sheet she used to cover her car when it was parked outside in cold weather, to lean against. It was typical of Jane's thoughtfulness, and something that always made Maura's heart soar with pleasure. Grateful she wouldn't be getting any scrapes from the wall Maura allowed herself to fully immerse her senses with what Jane was doing. By now her panties had gone, her skirt was rucked up around her hips, and Jane had positioned the head of the dildo across her clit, making small rubbing motions which caused Maura to cry out softly each time it made contact with her sensitive flesh.

Undoing the buttons to Maura's blouse, but not taking it off, Jane slid a hand under Maura's bra and slowly circled her left breast, before switching sides, heightening the already heady arousal that they were both feeling.

Are you ready for me Doctor Isles?" Jane eventually growled.

"Oh God yes!" Maura pleaded with the brunette, trying to draw herself down onto the shaft, longing to be filled by Jane, to be fucked by her, the need primeval on every level.

Jane didn't delay any longer, and pulling on Maura's hips had her filled with the dildo. Slowly they rocked against each other, and low moans and groans punctuated the air as they rocked to a rhythm that was so natural to them that it didn't require thought. Jane peppered kisses along Maura's throat and neck, before reclaiming her lips in a searing kiss. The pace built up, Jane increasing the depth and angle of her thrusts, impossibly filling Maura, once again sending the Doctor to places she'd never been before, each time she and Jane made love it was as special and as different as the last time. When finally Maura could feel the orgasm approaching, and wanting to come with Jane she managed to whimper. "Come with me Jane, Oh God come with me."

"Always," Jane replied, knowing that she couldn't last any longer, and with one final push had Maura shatter into the bliss that she gratefully followed only a second later.

Finally managing to bring her trembling limbs under control Jane reached out and brushed away the sweat covered strands of honey colored hair that had fallen across Maura's cheek, before she lightly placed a kiss on the same spot. She didn't pull out the dildo straight away, knowing that Maura loved the fullness it gave her after her orgasm. Smirking slightly she decided to kick off her jeans, the movement causing Maura to moan in pleasure as the dildo shifted, and then with Maura still hanging on Jane confidently walked them into the house and to the bedroom. Each step slowly building the pleasure once more for both of them, finally Jane lay Maura down on the bed, causing the dildo to pull loose, and making Maura cry out in disappointment.

"Shush, time for that again later," Jane said as she shed the rest of her clothes and got rid of Maura's remaining clothes as well. Then she removed the harness that held the dildo in place, and setting herself at Maura's side said." I think I like the idea of spring cleaning if this is what we end up doing."

Unable to stop the laugh at Jane's comment Maura rolled over until she lay on the taller woman, loving the way they fit together. "What do you suggest we clean next then Detective?" Slowly drawing her mouth against Jane's breast, and moving lower with each positive reaction.

"I trust you completely, I'm sure you'll think of something," Jane finally replied, and all other activity ceased for the rest of the day.

'What the Hell,' Jane thought. 'The moving can wait until tomorrow.'

The End.


End file.
